I love you
by Mephis85
Summary: Who would have every known you would die with a smile on you face?" she muttered. ByaxRan.


_**I love you…**_

_**Byakuya Kuchiki x Matsumoto Rangiku**_

_**By Mephis85**_

_**Never say you regretted something before you have lost it,**_

_**Never let you words maintain unspoken,**_

_**Never let you love forget you emotions…**_

He asks with a small voice if she realizes he may never come back, and she responds with a positive, and yet, even when the coldness and rejecting tone, her eyes can't lie to his sharp and trained gaze. She says she doesn't care if he never comes back, she expects him to believe her.

But she never realized he might just do that, she never realized before that he might have believed her. She never thought she would see the day when her heart broke once more, even after having it locked and trapped in a maze of thorns and ivy his hand managed to make contact before ripping it away and leaving her yearning for his touch.

Navy eyes lock with ocean blue, and she realizes she has made a mistake. He realizes she knows he doesn't intend to come back. She sees the refection of the vision running through his pools of navy. The spirit particles that now made a part of him would shatter away, leaving nothing as a reminder.

Be it by hollow hands or Azien's own, he doesn't intend to walk back through those doors and lock his eyes with her yet once again.

She longs to run into his arms and make him promise to come back, but she can't. He longs to be held and promised to be loved, and yet he doesn't. His time here has ended and with a last glance backwards he walks out of the room, leaving the woman that was her lover behind.

He wouldn't be breaking his promise, would he? He had promised that when he came back he would tell her his love for her, but he wasn't coming back. Was it really okay to bend his word? Was it really okay to love her?

His sword clashes with Azien's own for the hundredth time, and all he can be grateful for is the fact that she had been prohibited from marching with the rest of the Gotei 13. He didn't know the reason, but he was grateful for it.

Jumping backwards and away from the man that had betrayed the whole soul community, his mind is propelled back into the battle. His lithe body was marred with blood and broken skin, and yet here he was fighting the head of the opposing army.

His negligence in the battle was proven when the silver blade pierced his right lung and burst over his shoulder blade. Blood rushed to his mouth and the air he desperately needed ached in its entry. So this was his end…

The edges from his vision blurred and his once graceful body dropped to the white sand like a heap of limbs. His knees grated against the small grains and the former 5th captain drew his weapon from his chest, making him fall face first into the desert.

More blood poured into his mouth and a small trail made its way over his pale chin. Azien just stared at the noble before vanishing, leaving the Kuchiki Clan Leader to die. A shattering yell was heard over the sound of battle and Byakuya knew that voice.

She wasn't supposed to be here…

Small hands turned his face from the ground and his eyes locked once more with those of Matsumoto Rangiku. The smell of lavender reached his senses and for just a second a smile broke his stoic demeanor, a weak hand traveled its way to her tear stricken face and wiped a few stray tears.

"Why cry?" he mouthed as his world turn a bit dimmer. The blood in his mouth was getting worse and he found himself spitting it into the ground.

"Why did you come to this war if you never intended to come home to me?" she sobbed as she held his hand to her soaked cheek.

"Why not? I had nothing to live for" he mouthed back. She sobbed harder and closed her eyes in pain at his words. She lowered her mouth over his ear and replied.

"You had me! You can't leave me… I love you Byakuya!" she whispered in his ear before rising once more before stopping at his lips and tasting him for the last time. She retrieved her face and looked him in his eyes only to find them dimming.

"I'm glad" he muttered before grabbing her other hand and losing his grip onto life.

She yelled his name over and over, but she heard no response. He was gone… dead. She yelled once more in grief before realizing she was holding something. Something soft and silky, and as she opened her hand she found his white silken scarf folded neatly into her hand.

Her agonized gaze swept towards the man she had loved, still loved, and saw a smile on his lips.

"Who would have ever though you would die with a smile of your lips?" she muttered as she dropped over his chest and cried until his corpse was soaked with tears, but still she didn't feel the welcome comfort of his able hands as they touched her hair in comfort.

Drawing her lips to his ear once more she murmured the words she had feared to tell him before.

"The reason I wasn't allowed into battle was because I was carrying your child…" she said as she pulled his cold hand over her pregnant womb. "Your child" she muttered before pulling the white scarf over her shoulders and draping on top of his body for the last time.

"I love you…"

**Another one-shot, since they are so easy to write. Sorry if it's crappy, but I just felt my hands tapping the keyboard before I realized it… lolz. Please review!**


End file.
